herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Fury, Jr.
|occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Avengers Member (formerly) U.S. Army Rangers Staff Sergeant (formerly) Earth-1610: Liaison of the X-Men Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) Leader of the Ultimates (formerly) Leader of the Howling Commandos (formerly) Double Agent of Hydra (formerly) |hobby = Fighting |goals = Protect America from threats. |skills = |family = |friends = Maria Hill, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Spider-Man, War Machine, Spider-Woman, Mockingbird, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, The Avengers, X-Men |enemies = Hydra, Masters of Evil, A.I.M., Lady Bullseye, Al-Qaeda |type of hero = Secret Agent}} Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury, Jr., otherwise known by his real name as Marcus Johnson, is a hero in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is one of an unknown sons of Nick Fury, a former Army hero, super-spy, and later director of the intelligence agency known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. In the Ultimates comics of Earth-1610, he is not the son of Nick Fury. In the Earth-1610 comics, he was created by Brian Michael Bendis and Mike Allred, and in Earth-616 comics, he was created by Cullen Bunn, Christopher Yost, Matt Fraction and Scot Eaton. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, who also played Zeus Carver, Mace Windu, Frozone and Whiplash. Ben Mendelsohn (who plays Talos in the MCU) also played the character disguised, in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Summary In the Middle East, Nick Fury, Jr. is told that his mother, Nia Jones, has been previously killed by the men in his country while serving. He went back home and is attacked by her murderers, including the amoral supervillain called Taskmaster, but Captain America rescued him from the dangerous attempts. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive and send him to their base. After a while, Marcus comes to feel that he is being held there to oppose his own will and apparently escapes. So he goes away and is caught again by Taskmaster. In order to access and obtain information, a masked man saves him and escapes. He catches up to his father, who is supposedly identified by his real name as Nick Fury. He and his father are hopelessly captured by Orion, a former member of Leviathan who has the left eye of Marcus cut off and confirms that he has his only DNA containing the Infinity Formula. Nick Fury breaks his restraints and gives his son enough time to immediately escape, but is captured and his blood transfused to Orion until his youth is restored. Orion's transfusion drains Nick Fury of the remaining Infinity Formula in his DNA. Marcus Johnson rescues his father with the assistance of Phil Coulson and surely defeats and slays Orion as a satisfying way to victory. Following the convalescing, Marcus Johnson is given the super-soldier uniform that Steve Rogers wore as Captain America. Also, he is now informed that his birth name is "Nicholas J. Fury Jr." and become a new member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Abilities First of all, Nick Fury, Jr. does not have superhuman skills, but with the peak conditioning from his time with the US Army Rangers, the branch of the US Military. Since his birth, he inherited the Infinity Formula of his father, slowing his age down and increasing the speed of his healing time per duration. Gallery Ultimate-5-1.jpg Director Nick Fury.png Nick_Fury.png|Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. 800px-Nick_Fury.png|Nick Fury in The Simpsons. Nick_Fury_Disney_INFINITY_render.png|Ultimate Nick Fury in Disney Infinity. Nick Fury-0.png|Nick Fury in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Trivia *Ultimate Nick Fury's appearance was originally going to be after Morgan Freeman. *Samuel L. Jackson originally didn't give consent for Marvel to base his appearance off of Nick Fury, and they later offered him an opportunity to play Nick Fury in their planed movies, which lead to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Navigation Category:Special Agents Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Wise Category:Big Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Secret Agents Category:Mentor Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Strategists Category:Male Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:Philanthropists Category:Spider-Man Heroes